


One Piece PETs: Glasses

by moonlitinuyasha1985, XFangHeartX



Series: One Piece PETs [172]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anthropomorphic, F/M, Glasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 13:56:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4748882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFangHeartX/pseuds/XFangHeartX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Little Kuina might have to wear glasses. Takes place post-timeskip/future.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Piece PETs: Glasses

**One Piece PETs: Glasses**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece. This marvel of a series belongs to Ze Great Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

For a few days now, Kuina had been bumping into things.

 

"Ow!" she cried as she held her nose. "Who put that railing there?!"

 

   Naturally, her family was concerned. At first, they thought it might've been nothing, but as time went on, they were worried that something might've been happening to Kuina's sight. Thus resulting in getting a checkup from Chopper. Once he was finished, Chopper came up with one diagnosis.

 

"Somehow, she's become farsighted," he spoke up. "She can't see things close-up like she used to."

 

"How does that happen?" Zoro asked.

 

"Lots of children her age are far-sighted, Zoro." Robin answered.

 

"Still...this has gotta be a big change," Hanako acknowledged. "now, Kuina will have to wear glasses."

 

Kuina gasped at this.

 

"Glasses?!" she repeated.

 

"Now, Kuina, it's not that bad," Robin told her. "Your Aunt Nami and I wear glasses, sometimes."

 

"Yeah, and even your old man wore 'em," Zoro added.

 

"Yeah, _sometimes_!" Kuina argued. "If I have to wear glasses, I gotta wear them all the time!"

 

"What's wrong with that?" Hanako asked.

 

"I'll look like a nerd!" Kuina cried, imagining herself wearing swirly eyed glasses.

 

Robin frowned at this.

 

"So, you're saying that your Aunt Nami, your father, and myself are nerds?" she inquired.

 

"No, mama!" Kuina answered, nervously. "You're not nerdy, at all! Hehehehehe..."

 

Robin wasn't convinced.

 

"...That's one, little girl." she warned, holding up a feathered finger.

 

_'Scary...!'_ Kuina thought.

 

Hanako gulped nervously.

 

_'I hate it when she gets that look.'_ Zoro thought, feeling uneasy.

 

"Anyway," Chopper began, "Kuina, you might not like wearing glasses at first, but you'll grow to like them in time."

 

"No way!" Kuina cried. "I won't wear glasses and you can't make me!"

 

She tried walking away, until her little nose ran smack-dab into a door.

 

"Ow!" she cried. "Who put that door there?!"

 

Robin sighed in exasperation.

 

"Oh, dear..." she murmured, worriedly.

 

"Good grief..." Zoro muttered as he face-pawed.

 

" _Takkun_..." Hanako sighed.

 

*****At lunch*****

 

Everyone was eating their meal, including Kuina. However, the Crane/Tiger Hybrid Child seemed to making quite a mess.

 

"Dang it," she muttered.

 

"Uh...Kuina?" Sanji asked.

 

"Yes, Uncle Sanji?" Kuina replied.

 

"You're making quite a mess, sweetie."

 

"Oh...sorry about that."

 

"Maybe you should consider getting glasses," Sanji suggested.

 

"I don't need glasses!" Kuina argued.

 

"Kuina, you do so need them!" Hanako rebuked. "You keep bumping into things and your little nose can't take it!"

 

"I don't care!" Kuina responded. "I'll never wear glasses and none of you can make me!"

 

"Nico Kuina!" Robin shouted. "I've had it up to here with your stubborn behavior! You're going to wear glasses whether you want to or not!"

 

"Never!" Kuina yelled before finishing her lunch. "Thank you for the food, Uncle Sanji."

 

She excused herself from the table and when she made her exit...

 

***BAM!!!***

 

"Ow!" Kuina cried, holding her nose. "Who put that wall there!?"

 

Everyone else groaned in exasperation.

 

"This is just running us ragged," Luffy muttered. "Robin, Zoro, can't you try to convince her to wear glasses?!"

 

"You think we haven't tried?!" Zoro questioned. "I don't know where she gets this stubbornness from!"

 

Everyone gave him an incredulous look.

 

"What, you think she gets it from me!?" Zoro asked.

 

"She certainly didn't get it from me!" Robin answered.

 

*****Later*****

 

Kuina is sitting in her room, reading...or, at least, is trying to read.

 

"Urgh...!" she grunted. "All the letters and pictures look like big blurry...blotches!"

 

_"Which is why you should start wearing glasses,"_ Urashima chimed in.

 

_"What he said,"_ concurred Mr. Shiny Scales II. _"and I can assure you that no one will think you're a nerd for wearing them."_

 

Kuina only huffed as she sat on the bed, hugging her knees.

 

"Why is this happening to me?" she asked. "I didn't do anything wrong...!"

 

Kuina sniffled as she continued hugging her knees. On the wall, an ear was seen...before disappearing in an array of flower petals.

 

*****Outside*****

 

Robin stood by Kuina's door, worriedly.

 

_'My poor daughter,'_ she thought. _'Why did this have to happen to her?'_

 

   The next two days, Kuina still refused to wear glasses and she still kept bumping into things. That was when everyone decided that they've had enough.

 

"Nico Kuina!" Robin shouted. "I am tired of this stubborn attitude of yours! I know you don't have very good self-esteem, but for goodness sake, if you could see yourself in a mirror, you'd realize you need glasses! Look at those bruises on your pretty face!!"

 

"No way! I'll never wear glasses!!!" Kuina argued. "I don't wanna be a nerd!"

 

"What's wrong with nerds!?" Usopp questioned. "There are a ton of cool nerds throughout history! Bill Nye the Science Guy, Steve Urkel, your Uncle Usopp, your Uncle Chopper, Dexter, your mom, your dad, your Aunt Nami, your Uncle Sanji, even your Uncle Luffy wore glasses!"

 

"I did?" Luffy asked, only for Nami to elbow him in the arm. "Ow! I-I mean, yeah! I did!"

 

Kuina clearly didn't buy it.

 

"Yeah, right," she said. "that won't convince me to wear 'em."

 

"Know what, I've had enough of this," Zoro chimed in as he picked Kuina up. "Kuina, you're gonna wear glasses whether you like it or not!"

 

All of a sudden, Kuina bit his arm!

 

"OW!!!" Zoro cried.

 

"Kuina!" Robin cried in shock.

 

For as long as she could remember, Kuina had never gotten violent toward anyone, let alone her own family!

 

"She bit Zoro!" Usopp exclaimed, eyes bugging out.

 

"Oh, my god!" Brook cried.

 

After she bit him, Zoro released Kuina and she flew up to the Crow's Nest. The moment she entered, she locked herself in and refused to come out.

 

"Kuina, get down from there!" Robin called.

 

"No!" Kuina replied. "I won't wear glasses!"

 

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRGGH!!** " Robin screamed in frustration. " **I'VE JUST ABOUT HAD IT UP TO HERE WITH HER NONSENSE!!!!** "

 

"AAAH!!!" Brook screamed. "ROBIN'S GONE MAD!!!!"

 

"BATTEN DOWN THE HATCHES!!!!" Usopp cried.

 

"MAN THE FREAKIN' LIFEBOATS!!!!" Hanako screamed.

 

"WE'RE ALL DOOMED!!!" Chopper shouted.

 

"SWEET CEILING CAT, HELP US ALL!!!!" Nami yelled.

 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!!!!" Luffy screamed like he had seen the Devil.

 

" _ELLE EST ALLÉE FOU FURIEUX!!!_ " Sanji screamed. " _NOUS SOMMES TOUS CONDAMNÉS!!!_ "

 

(A/N: Translation - SHE'S GONE BERSERK!!! WE'RE ALL DOOMED!!!)

 

Blizzard ran away, yelping.

 

"OH, MY GOD!!!!" Franky cried.

 

"Cripes, not again...!" Zoro muttered in dread.

 

Robin promptly took flight and landed on the windowsill of the Crow's Nest.

 

"AAH!!!" Kuina screamed. "MAMA'S GONE MAD, AGAIN!!!"

 

"Kuina, get out here right now!" she demanded.

 

"No!!" Kuina shouted.

 

"I wasn't asking your permission, young lady," Robin said in a warning tone. "get out of the Crow's Nest. NOW."

 

"I won't get out and there's nothing you can do to make me!!!" Kuina replied.

 

"Kuina, stop being stubborn!" Robin shouted. "You NEED glasses!!"

 

"DO NOT!!!" Kuina shouted back before she turned away. "...I don't need stupid glasses...even if it means I'll never read again...!"

 

The little Hybrid Child started to sniffle.

 

"Kuina...?" Robin inquired, her tone of voice turning angry to concerned.

 

Kuina looked at Robin...with tears in her eyes.

 

"Why did this have to happen, Mama...?!" she sobbed.

 

Robin looked at her daughter with the utmost sympathy.

 

"Why did I have to lose my sight..,?!" Kuina hiccuped. "I did everything that I was supposed to do...! I eat my vegetables, I do my chores, and I go to bed early...so why am I losing my eyesight?!"

 

Kuina fell on her knees, sobbing. Robin entered the Crow's Nest and wrapped her wings around her daughter.

 

"It's not fair, Mama...!" Kuina sobbed.

 

"Shh~!" Robin soothed. "Sweetheart, I know. These things just happen, sometimes. I know it's not fair, but...that's the way things are."

 

"I still hate it..." Kuina whispered. "Mama...I don't wanna wear glasses...but I still wanna read...! Why is it so hard?!"

 

"I've been asking myself that same question for years," Robin answered. "and to be honest, I don't really know, either. However, life's full of many difficult obstacles. We just have to learn to get through them."

 

"...Mama?"

 

"Yes, Kuina?"

 

"...I'm ready to get glasses, now."

 

"All right."

 

Subsequently, they descend back down to the rest of the Straw Hats to inform them of Kuina's decision.

 

"Papa...I'm sorry I bit you." Kuina apologized.

 

"It's okay, sweetie," Zoro told her.

 

Kuina sniffled as she wiped her tears away.

 

"...Okay," she spoke up. "I'm ready to get my glasses, now."

 

Zoro smiled as he pet her.

 

"Good girl," he praised.

 

Everyone smiled at the touching scene.

 

*****Later*****

 

   The Roronoa/Nico family went out shopping for new glasses for Kuina. The rest of the Straw Hat crew came to help, too. Chopper had already done a test and made prescription lenses. Now, they just needed the frames.

 

"What about these?" Luffy asked, holding up the tackiest frames.

 

"OH, HELL NO!!!!" Zoro shouted. "SHE IS _NOT_ WEARING THOSE!!!!"

 

"Zoro, don't yell!" Robin scolded.

 

"Robin, look at them!" Zoro spoke, pointing at the frames. "You really want Kuina to wear those?!"

 

"No, I don't," Robin answered, "but still, you don't see me yelling, do you?"

 

"...No." Zoro muttered.

 

"My point exactly," Robin nodded. "now, Kuina, are there any frames that you like?"

 

Kuina was looking at a pair of red square frames.

 

"You want those?" Hanako asked.

 

"Yes," answered Kuina. "I do."

 

"They do look adorable," Nami pointed out. "in fact, they really accentuate your cuteness."

 

"You really think so?" Kuina inquired.

 

"Yup!" Nami answered.

 

"They're _way_ better-looking than the ones Luffy picked out." Zoro remarked.

 

"Oi!" Luffy spat.

 

"Luffy, they were pretty lame," Sanji added. "Kuina's self-esteem's already low enough. You wanna make it worse by having her wear those frames?"

 

Luffy sighed in defeat.

 

"Fair enough," he admitted. "let's get her the square frames."

 

Kuina smiled at this.

 

"Yay," she cheered.

 

With that being said, they bought Kuina the red frames. Afterwards, Chopper put the lenses in.

 

"Here you go," he spoke, handing the glasses to Kuina.

 

"Thank you." Kuina responded as she placed her glasses on.

 

It took a few seconds at first, though in a few seconds, everything became clear.

 

"I...I can see...!" Kuina whispered in surprise. "I can really see!"

 

She looked in a mirror and gasped in fright.

 

"My face!" she cried. "It's covered in bruises!"

 

"Now you see how important this was?" Zoro asked.

 

"Yes," Kuina answered. "I'm sorry I was so stubborn."

 

"Apology accepted." Zoro spoke, petting his daughter.

 

"You do look cute in those glasses," Nami commented.

 

"Really?" Kuina inquired.

 

"Yup!" Nami answered with a nod.

 

"Shishishi!" Luffy laughed.

 

"Thank you." Kuina replied, blushing.

 

"Aww~!" Robin cooed.

 

"Still can't handle all the compliments, huh?" Hanako asked. "Typical Kuina."

 

"Her glasses are fogging up, too." Sanji pointed out.

 

"Hey!" Kuina cried.

 

"Relax, little sis," Hanako spoke, petting her. "We're just teasin' ya."

 

Kuina pouted.

 

"You're so cute when you pout," Nami noted. "especially with those glasses."

 

   The Cub Child blushed, again. And so, Kuina proceeded to wear her new glasses...though, she did receive some nasty remarks from other children about it. Of course, this usually ended with Hanako beating said kids up for poking fun at his sister. They're lucky Zoro wasn't there, otherwise, he more than likely would've killed them. Robin would merely use her powers to spank their little butts.

 

   Either way, Kuina was happy, because now, she could finally read her books again. Everyone else was happy, too, because she wasn't bumping into things anymore. Which meant no more bruises on her pretty face.

 

"Besides, how's she gonna get a boyfriend if she's all bruised up?" Hanako asked.

 

"Yuck!" Kuina cried.

 

"You say that now, but you might not think that way when you grow up." Sanji told her. "Just give it time."

 

"I don't need to, because I'm never getting a boyfriend!" Kuina replied. "And I'm nothing like Hinata Hyuga, either!"

 

Robin chuckled and pet her head.

 

"Of course, Kuina," she spoke. "whatever you say."

 

_'...This is going to take some getting used to,'_ Kuina thought. _'but it'll be worth it.'_

**Author's Note:**

> Fang and I thought that Kuina- _chan_ would look cute wearing glasses and here you go.:)


End file.
